


When All Of Your Clouds Turn Black

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “Why are you pissed?” Chara says, trying to stop from smiling. Charlie’s pout is beyond adorable, especially when he’s this mad.Title from Sam Smith





	When All Of Your Clouds Turn Black

“Fuck!” 

Chara looks up from getting his skates off to see Charlie red faced. 

“Fuck!” He says again, kicking his bag. Chara looks back down, trying to let the younger man have some much needed time to vent.

“What the fuck is wrong with that guy? He could have broken my neck!” Charlie’s still fuming, throwing his pads and equipment off, and Bergy gives Zee a concerned look. A look that says ‘go calm him down.’ So he does.

The captain wraps his arms around the tiny, angry man from behind and shushes him. Charlie turns around in Zee’s arms.

“But Zee-“ 

“Settle down little one. I know you’re angry, but you’re safe now.”

“I wasn’t scared, I know I’m safe, I’m fucking pissed!” 

“Why are you pissed?” Chara says, trying to stop from smiling. Charlie’s pout is beyond adorable, especially when he’s this mad.

“Because Kane could have broken my neck, and for no reason! And the refs wouldn’t let you at him.”

“I know, he’s an asshole. You know I’ll go after anyone who hurts you.” Zee says, tilting Charlie’s chin up to see the bruise forming under it. “You’re a great player, that’s all that matters. You love the game, the team.” He cups the smaller man’s face in one hand and runs a thumb over his cheek. 

Charlie’s looking up at Zee with wide eyes, tears starting to form. 

“I...I was scared, Zee. I am scared.” 

Zee pulls him in for a tight hug, both half out of their gear. “You don’t need to be scared, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Zee says, fatherly instinct taking over as it usually does when he talks to Charlie. He plants a kiss on the smaller man’s head before helping him out of his gear.

“I feel so stupid.” Charlie says after both men are finally down to base layers, heading to the showers. Chara ignores him and interlocks their fingers. He knows that all the players have to put on a tough front but he’s been trying to show Charlie it’s okay if he’s sensitive too. 

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but Charlie absolutely loves the way Zee treats him. Fighting people for him, consoling him, giving bear hugs, and now holding hands just to walk to the showers. He’s one of the more sensitive guys on the team, but Chara makes him feel just as accepted, if not more.

They shower quickly and Charlie’s feeling a little too anxious to go back to his apartment alone.

“Can I come home with you Zee? Just for tonight?” He’s all big eyes and chubby cheeks and Chara can’t say no, although he doesn’t quite know what the younger man wants. He figures he’ll at least keep him feeling safe overnight until he calms down.

—————

Charlie’s been to Chara’s place a few times, but never just the two of them. 

Chara heads to the kitchen and starts cooking them a meal, kitchen towel slung over his shoulder, in true dad mode. 

“You like spaghetti?” 

Charlie nods, smiling at his captain. He’s sitting at the island, watching Zee cook in comfortable silence. Living alone is nice usually but having someone cook for him, take care of him, is a luxury he didn’t know he needed.

“Taste this.” Zee says, leaning over the counter to give Charlie a taste of the sauce he made.

“That’s fucking good, Zee.” 

Chara smiles and wipes a little sauce from the corner of Charlie’s mouth, licking it off his own finger. It was a mindless gesture for Zee but it made Charlie’s heart race.

—————

They eat at the island, Zee insisting that the younger man go wash up first. 

“Proud of you, by the way. You played great tonight.” Zee says in between bites. 

“Thanks dad.” Charlie says, and he’s only half-joking. 

When they finish, Charlie makes sure to clear the table before Zee can, earning a “good boy” from his captain. Charlie thinks idly that he’d move in without hesitation, if Chara asked. Not that he would.

—————

They settle in on the couch after changing into pajamas, and Chara actually puts on The Little Mermaid.

Charlie laughs. “Zee, you don’t have to baby me that much, I’m-“

“Shh.” Is Zee’s reply before pulling the smaller man in close to cuddle, the side of Charlie’s face pressed to Zee’s chest. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, Zee.”

—————

Near the end of the movie Charlie falls asleep, so Zee picks him up to bring him to the guest room. When he lays the younger man down, he wakes up.

“Zee? Where are you going?” Charlie would usually be embarrassed by being so clingy but he figures it’s a little late for that at this point.

“To my own bed.”

“Can I come? Please?” Charlie’s sleepy voice is almost too much for Zee to handle right now. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, little one.” 

Charlie properly pouts, and Zee’s a little surprised that that’s all it takes. He picks him back up and brings him into his bedroom. 

Once they’re settled in, Zee spoons him, Charlie wiggling backwards to get as close as he can. 

“Feel safe?” Chara asks, low in his teammate’s ear.

Charlie almost laughs, thinking the answer is obvious. He’s being taken care of, soothed, and cuddled by a giant who would literally knock someone out for thinking about hurting him. He suddenly feels silly about being scared after the game. 

“Safe with you.”


End file.
